Falling Through Time
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: Serleena lands in 2002, but as another spacecraft appears in the same island. She notices that something is wrong, a company have sent her all the way back to 1999 to fix a certain problem with a certain girl. T for first chapter, M onwards and some will be back to T.
1. First Breath

The night can become soulless, without no hope. Most people never come back from the dark.

A spacepod was crashing into the Earth's atmosphere, calculating an exact hit onto Central Park of Manhattan, 2002. Correctly on it's course, the pod carried the passenger, Serleena – a rebel Kylothian on a mission, to collect the Light Of Zartha that was hid twenty five Earth years in the past. Now, she was going to get her sweet tentacled revenge off the one person she hated the most, Agent K from the Men In Black.

Her spacepod landed, although she had crashed into the grass. She exited out of the spacepod as she went to feel Earth oxygen, a giant Earth creature called a dog 'greeted' her until it roared at her, she hissed at the creature – scaring it away from her. A magazine was left on the ground, by a unknown person. The Earth substance known as wind from the clouds blew the pages until it hit a two paged Victoria's Secret advert and then the wind blew another page to find a cosplayer who looked like she was ripping off the Victoria's Secret advert. For Serleena, this looked like a good disguise as she opened up the inside of her to render the image.

Around 34 minutes in Earth time, Serleena had finally render the image. It was good to walk around in a different form than usual, then an Earth human mugger grabbed Serleena in a sexual way.

"Hey, pretty lady." The mugger told her, as they were to hide behind a bush where he would have sex with her. But she had the upper hand in voring him, she used her tentacles to grab his human body and shoved him down her throat, he wriggled whilst trying to get out of the throat. This was the best part of the voreanation, seeing your victim trying to escape their fate. The mugger gave up trying as he was to get digested into Serleena's stomach. Serleena's stomach grew to fit the mugger inside of her, a stretchy rubber noise could be heard from all of this. It was the stomach enlarging to fit the victim, Serleena had read up on Earth history that digesting food would take around 6 hours approx. She only has 25. A roaring noise above the atmosphere is heard from Serleena's sensitive ears, it's another spacecraft that is heading towards the outskirts of Manhattan. She better run fast in case the others from her planet might be looking for her. Damn Light Of Zartha, had to make 2 spacepods appear!

Running on a more solid ground is more exasperating than usual, during Serleena's long travels around the dangerous path of New York City, a woman with triplets waved at her. Serleena looked at her, she swore that she has known the person before? Anyways, she kept going on this god forsaken rock until she found crashed spaceship marks but no spaceship. Where the hell is it? She whipped her tentacles at the site as they clanged against the spaceship. This must be invisible for some reason. But before she could find the entrance, she was hit with a blinding white light. She was rendered unconscious.

She woke up in a white room, she could only see a black figure.

"Where the hell is this place?" Serleena snapped at the figure.

"This is a silent realm of nothing, Your body is still but your soul is here. The agency has brought me here to tell you this, You have to save us." The figure spoke.

"I have nothing to do with you asshole and your fake company." Serleena concluded.

"The world will collapse in on itself turning into a black hole." The figure told her. "Take this."

The figure gave her a watch.

"What the damn hell is that?" Serleena asked the figure.

"It is a mission watch, you WILL need it." The figure told Serleena. Then the ground start to shake as the figure became smaller, Serleena tried running to him before she couldn't see him. The world turned into something else but Serleena wanted to have her eyes closed forever, to get back to the present day of 2002.

Then she opened her soft fake disguse eyes.


	2. Back in Time

Time is a precious thing that people waste and not help and give.

The world turned into something else but Serleena wanted to have her eyes closed forever, to get back to the present day of 2002.

Then she opened her soft fake disguise eyes.

**September 9****th****, 1999.**

She woke up in an alleyway, it was morning. Serleena searched everywhere in the alleyway to see if this was a hologram or an illusion that this 'company' the figure was talking about but it there. It seemed real enough to believe. She started to walk out of the alleyway and onto Central Park, where her spacepod had landed. But something felt a little off, even the Earth's wind seemed strange. Something beeped, it was the mission watch. It said '9:00am', Serleena looked upwards as the 9:00am faded on the screen to say 9/9/99, but Serleena wanted to escape the planet now, not caring about the Light at all. Of course, it wasn't her planet getting blown up of course.

Arriving in Central Park in a time of 48 minutes, she saw the bush from the night before. She looked around the back of it. The human wasn't there! Well, must have been destroyed by something. Then she looked for the magazine on the ground aswell. It had somehow disappeared! Maybe someone took it? Then the biggest disappearance of all was where the ship had gone! This could have not been right! She checked the watch which had faded from 9:53am to 9/9/99. 1999? She must have time travelled as well. But then in the corner of the disguise eye, she saw a woman sitting on a bench, looking like she was waiting for someone very important to see her. Serleena could only make out the back of the head before she thought for a moment, that mother of three younglings looked very familiar. Serleena thought of communication against this certain woman.

"Hello." Serleena greeted the woman.

"Hi, what are you doing around the park?" The woman responded.

"I decided to have a walk and I saw you alone, so I wanted to talk to a lonely being like you." Serleena explained.

"Whoever you're talking about, I'm not her." The woman told Serleena before going to put her arm on top of the bench. Serleena tried this but a tentacle slipped out. "What the?"

"Why are you like that?" Serleena asked the woman.

"Did your hand grow into a floppy thing?" The woman gasped at Serleena.

"You mean this?" Serleena asked her, showing her a demonstration by grabbing a tree with it.

The woman, too scared for actual words to describe it, nodded.

"I'm not from this world." Serleena whispered.

"You're like of The X Files! Those aliens that destroy humans and that's kind of fantastic!" The woman told Serleena, who was expecting her to run away like usual beings do when the know about aliens. "By the way, my name is Zoe Bull. 15, A bit of Sc-Fi gal."

"Excuse me for a second." Serleena asked Zoe. Serleena walked to the tree and slapped herself with her tentacle and then came back to Zoe. "Do you have an apartment?"

"Well…" Zoe started to say. They arrived at Zoe's apartment in Central Manhattan, an allright place to stay in. "I've been in here since March, it seems like hell but once you got to use to it, you seem right at home and are you allright?"

"Yes. I am 'allright'." Serleena responded. "'allright' is the correct word for me."

They step in to the 'house', this was massively better than Serleena's spacepod.

"Make yourself at home, fellow alien!" Zoe squealed again, an interstellar alien was staying over! "So, explain yourself."

"Well, it all started in the Earth year, 2002." Serleena started to explain.

"From the future of 2002! It seems so far away from here." Zoe interrupted.

"My spaceship crashed and I immediately find another crashing on the other side as I rush over there until I closed my eyes and I end up here." Serleena explained. "I need to find out what happened."

Zoe gasped for a second, she never would have believed it but she did! Serleena's stomach then rumbled.

"I need someone to eat." Serleena complained.

Zoe thought of someone annoying before thinking of a bait and trap. She later invited a tweleve year old she knew, named Dave.

"Hey Dave! Can you go upstairs, someone wants to meet you!" Zoe asks him. He goes up the stairs to turn right and see Serleena, stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Hey beautiful, could you close this bedroom door?" Serleena asked him. Dave closed the door, Serleena then wrapped her tentacles around him and shoved him down her throat, he tried struggling and kicking to get out, but this only excited Serleena who take a great big chomp at Dave resulting in blood on the bed as she gulped him down the gullet. Then as he landed in her stomach, Serleena took a fart and gassed the whole room full of the odor. She left the room to let Zoe clean up, only to find she was walking back to the realm of nothing.

"This place again?" Serleena said. The figure from before appeared again.

"You're on track with the mission! The company will be proud of you." The figure explained.

"Last time, I had no idea what the hell was going on. Now, I want questions. Who is the company and what is with me and Zoe?" Serleena asked the figure.

"Those will be answered in our next meeting, you will now return to the Earth to continue." The figure answered. He then disappeared as Serleena returned to Earth.

"Serleena! SERLEENA!"

She opened back to Earth.


	3. Saving The Heart

Relationships will never last. They go forward or turn in different directions depending on you who trust.

"Serleena! SERLEENA!"

She opened back to Earth.

**September 17****th****, 1999**

"Thank goodness, I thought you were dead for good." Zoe relieved herself.

"Where am I?" Serleena asked, looking at the different area then before.

"Living room, you passed out upstairs. 'Been a week' since you passed out." Zoe explained to her. "Where did you go?"

Serleena wanted to keep this out of her system but not in front of a human.

"I don't really know." Serleena lied.

"I'm glad your back." Zoe agreed.

"What happened to the little human you call 'Dave.'?" Serleena asked.

"'Found out he was in a orphanage. Pretty crappy one as well. 'Was falling apart." Zoe explained.

"What do you mean by crappy?" Serleena asked.

"Another word to describe terrible or bad. It's also swearing." Zoe said.

"I know the usage of swearing. I am not a little human like 'Dave.'" Serleena told Zoe.

"Right, stop using the words like 'little human'. That is called a child. I am of course a child." Zoe roared.

"Okay, I'll stop it. I never knew people were like this…" Serleena spoke in real terms, taking the act off.

"Right, tonight. I need to go to see my family in Seatile. You want anything?" Zoe asked as she left the home.

Serleena then passed out again.

"Oh my bloody days." Serleena commented.

The figure from before appeared again. Serleena went towards him.

"I remember, you said. The next time we meet. You would tell me my two questions. So answer them." Serleena asked the figure.

"We are part of the Resurrection Squad. We are here because on July 2nd, 2002. The world will become stuck in a paradox because of the woman you call 'Zoe Bull.' You must never let her be in love." The figure answered. "Zoe, now is grave danger. If you let this pass. She will die. I will send you back on Earth before you passed out. Farewell." The figure answered.

Serleena woke up again. She ran out of the street to find Zoe in a taxi.

"Step on it." Zoe asked the driver, who responded to what she said. "I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess."

Serleena steals Zoe's car from the last chapter.

"Hold on a minute. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!" Zoe starts shouting at the driver.

Serleena enters the halfway point between her and Zoe as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you get that? Are you deaf or what?" Zoe shouts at the driver again to listen.

Donna tugs at the hoodie to reveal that it is a Terminator.

"Oh, my God." Zoe exclaims. "It's out of my nightmares!"

She tries to open a window. Serleena adds some N20 to the car as it swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.

"You are kidding me." Zoe facepalms.

Zoe's car weaves through the traffic as Serleena ties a piece of string around the seats lever. It finally comes alongside the taxi. Serleena opens the doors holding the other end of the string in his teeth.

"Open the f***ing door!" Serleena swears.

"What the hell are you saying?" Zoe asks. "I can't open the door."

Serleena uses her tentacles to whip the door. Zoe gets the window open.

"Driver's a robot." Zoe says.

"You've got to jump!" Serleena shouts. "Do it now, I'll catch you."

"How can I trust you?" Zoe says.

"Do it. One alien to another!" Serleena says.

Zoe launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of the Serleena. A screen is watching them. The figure from before is watching them.

"Right, time to step it up." The figure orders.

Later, Zoe is sitting on the sofa with Serleena.

"Thanks for saving me today." Zoe applauds.

She hugs Serleena.

"I'm done for the day." Serleena asks Zoe. She gets up and then she goes to bed and closes her eyes.

For the night over…

A mysterious noise is heard and Zoe wakes Serleena.

"Someone is in the garden. Get up and lets have a look…" Zoe orders.

They run downstairs, Zoe with a gun and Serleena with no weapon.

"3… 2… 1… NOW!" Zoe shouts.

And the other side would shake.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_A/N – Right, we need to get a little bit serious._

On November 26th, A guest posted a review on the story Serleena Meets Zoe (The most PRAISED story on my page? Here it is…

Please continue.

Here is the answer: No. I will not continue because that this is story I would like to do. I may want to remake this story in a future day or not. But no thanks.

_BattleOfDuty_

_December 18, 2014_

*1 week 'till Last Christmas!*


	4. A Friendly Visitor

A mysterious noise is heard and Zoe wakes Serleena.

**October 18****th****, 1999**

"Someone is in the garden. Get up and lets have a look…" Zoe orders.

They run downstairs, Zoe with a gun and Serleena with no weapon.

"3… 2… 1… NOW!" Zoe shouts.

They find a figure of a woman in the ground. Serleena steps closer as the figure wakes up.

"You. I know you." Serleena breathed out in the cold.

"And I as well." The woman responded. Serleena turned back to Zoe. "Put the gun down."

"Why should I?" Zoe says.

"It's going to be a hard night to explain." Serleena tells Zoe. Then they all come in. The guest is now sitting next to Serleena.

"So, how does 'this woman' get a hard night to explain and NOT GET SHOT AT?" Zoe roars.

"I will explain." The woman interrupts. "My name is Lilly. I am the captain of the Resurrection Group."

"What is this Resurrection Group?" Zoe inquires the group.

"(huff) 6 people that control universes and fix them. I am the captain that is in control of the group. Weston is the court master, Callum is the training person, FAQ and Q person is Amber; who Serleena has met; Amanda is the one who sent Serleena from 2002 to here. The last one is classified and is also my boyfriend. But you don't need to know that." Lilly explains.

"Also your name is…" Serleena started, letting Lilly interrupt.

"Lilithena, part of a squad on Serleena's planet and also best friend until I joined the group. But I wanted to warn you guys that we need to go elsewhere." Lilly explains.

"Where?" Serleena and Zoe shouts.

"Britain, I have a safe house for us. I have ordered a date to go by. **October 29****th****.**" Lilly explains. (quietly) "I need to fix up a few things, so I'll be staying here until the date."

**Tuesday 19****th****…**

Zoe wakes up to go to the toilet and then hears some banging.

"Lilly? Serleena? Is that you doing that noise?" Zoe shouts.

"No, I'm waiting for Lilly…" Serleena replies "Haven't seen her since last night."

"I don't know where she has gone?" Zoe quietly. The banging got louder until the toilet started to disfigure like something was appearing out of it. It was a T-1001 appearing out to be Lilly. She then steps out of the transforming field, Zoe is terrified.

"Never seen a T-1001? You must never have the hunger for me?" Lilly laughs.

**Friday 29****th****…**

Lilly wakes up Zoe. It's about 6am.

"Get up and get dressed, we're going to be late for the plane!" Lilly shouts.

Zoe looks around her room, this is the last chance until I ever come back.

"Okay, I'll do that."

Lilly is revving up the car. Zoe takes a one last look at the house.

"Here we come, England!"

**2pm (PST); 8pm (GMT).**

"Finally here." Zoe breathes. "On the British soil."

"I must tell you the plan now, We get into the safe house. Wait until November… Put a full assault on the Prime Minister and kill him." Zoe explains.

"Why Harry? He hasn't done anything bad. Unlike some certain other Prime Minister." Zoe argues.

"He isn't the person you are talking about. He is more of a evil being…" Zoe startles her.

"Wait a minute guys. How did we get into a house?" Serleena asks. The other two look around.

"You're right. Does anyone have teleports with them?" Lilly discovers.

"I did it." Zoe confesses. "I found this during the week, never thought of seeing it again. My mother was give it, once I was found with a new place. She gave me it for times in need." She then starts to shed a tear. "Just thinking about her makes me shed a tear."

"I'm sorry." Serleena apologizes. Just to find that Zoe has disappeared. "Son of a…"

Lilly appears back in her dimension, to see that Weston and Amber is with her.

"I've warned them. About the Master. Nothing else." Lilly explains.

"You really should verdict one of them." Weston answers.

"Now you sound just like the Master." Amber warns him.

"I'll still keep an eye on them." Lilly corrects them both. She walks away from Weston and Amber.

"I don't sound like the Master!" Weston shouts.

"I can still hear you." Lilly responds.

"Sorry." Weston apologizes.

A/N - I apologize for this chapter being shorter than the last two. I have other things to do, even at Christmas time.

Plus the guest who keeps reviewing this story, thank you and I would like to see some notes from you!

BattleOfDuty

_December 22, 2014_

*3 days to Last Christmas!*


	5. Time Travel Hurts

The Future is always a changeable state. Never fixed.

**November 1999**

'What the hell is this thing?'

Zoe kept looking at the time travel wrap around thing that she used to teleport to the safe house. The house is full of loonies... One is a ailen waiting for 2002 and another is a woman who is part of a group with five other people and transforms from a toilet, calling herself a T-1001. Zoe looked at the back of the wrist mechanic as it said 'Vortex Manupilator'. She allready knew that she needs to order some co-ordinates in like. July 2nd, 2002 NEW YORK CITY.

"Wait, why choose this date? That is like choosing between two levels of hell!"

She teleported out of the house,

"Where the hell is Zoe?" Serleena asks.

"Meh, I don't need a patornising bitch to be the scared one of the trio." Lilly anwsers. Serleena punched Lilly in the face.

"At least I don't disguse myself as a toilet."

"Fair do."

As the time moved forward, so did everyone else.

Zoe landed on the bench of where she first met Serleena. She saw a spacespod burning up in the atmosphere. A man with a dog was also entering the park at night with a mugger at the other side.

"Well, 2002 doesn't look so diffirent to 1999. What about that spacepod, is that the one Serleena says she came from? If it is, then I could! No, that would cause a time paradox by warning her. I might as well watch the entertaining show of what happens!" Zoe thought in her head as the spacepod crashed into the park. "Show's starting!"

The spacepod opened up to a little plant like creature.  
>"Wait, that's Serleena?" Zoe asked herself. The dog then poked it's noisy business near the spacepod before it drove the dog away. Zoe had a magazine in her hand that blew away and landed near Serleena. "Sh*t. That was mine! 'Can't go and get it now!"<p>

The pages turned from the force of the wind. For July, it was a windy night. Zoe then fell asleep for 37 minutes. Only to wake up to the appearence of Serleena and the mugger that she saw before. He dragged her to a bush that Zoe could see the back of. Serleena grabbed the victim and ate him. This was the last straw for Zoe.

**London.**

"Why would she leave us?" Serleena asks herself.

"Maybe because I wanted to see how this 'vortex manpulatior' works. You must never question my actions. You understand?" Zoe warns them.

The other two shrugged it off as Zoe slept on the sofa.

A/N - Sorry guys for the very short chapter, this is being rushed to be out befpre 2015. So here is a short FAQ to fill you people in.

Q. Will you be making more Serleena fanfics?

A. No, this is the last one. I don't hate doing them. It's just hard.

Q. What did you think of Last Christmas?

A. It wasn't half as bad. It still didn't really feel like **Voyage Of The Damned **or even **The Christmas Invasion**. The whole Clara at 69 subplot was pointless and Danny was a complete and utter slap in the face.

Q. There has been rumors, most escpially on one of your tweets on Twitter about '**The Ressurection Game**'. Can you fill us in?

A. It's a upcoming 2015 crossover, it involves 2 groups of shows from three sites, **YouTube**; **SBFW** and here. More will be revealed later.

That is all I have to say folks.

Have a happy 2015!

_BattleOfDuty_


End file.
